


Hydrangeas

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alcohol, Beach Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Edgeplay, F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Illustrated, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, now with art!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: A collection of F/F one-shots with various Fire Emblem pairings, ranging from mild to Very Spicy.Latest Update: Chapter 12 - Eirika/Tana, rated M





	1. Azura/Lucina, rated M

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the lesbians, and, as usual, if you have requests, please drop a comment. ❤

By the time she starts working on her fourth glass of wine, Azura has crossed a few thresholds. Suddenly, everything Lucina says is funnier. More interesting. Her smile is prettier. Her hair more touchable.

So she interrupts her in the middle of the story she’d been telling about the time a sheep was set loose on the shepherds’ camp.

Lucina flushes red when Azura sits on her lap, straddling her. “What…are you doing?”

Azura grins, taking her wine glass and placing it on the table. “Looking at you,” she answers.

Lucina chuckles. “And you cannot look at me from the couch?”

“Nope,” Azura says. Lucina has no time to react before Azura is reaching for the buttons of her knit sweater and undoing them, revealing her bare chest.

Lucina inhales sharply. “Azura, that— what are you—”

Azura shakes her head. “Mm, mm.” She leans in and draws Lucina into a bold kiss, sighing into her mouth. Lucina’s heart races, but even so she wraps her arms around Azura’s thin, naked waist, returning her kiss in full. Muffled little moans escape Azura as she begins to languidly grind her lower body against Lucina’s lap.

She pulls away suddenly, their lips separating with a lewd, wet sound. Lucina’s face is flushed, her lips red and glistening. She looks good like that, Azura thinks.

“Like what you see?” Azura coaxes, arching her back, presenting her breasts to Lucina’s scrutiny.

Lucina bites her lip hard, because _heavens above_ she does, she likes it, she loves it, she wants to feel that entire body on hers—

“I—I—” she stammers.

Azura lunges forward, ensnaring her in another searing hot kiss that ends up lasting far too little. She pulls away, moving her lips close to Lucina’s ear, and whispering,

“I’ve got plans for you, my handsome knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


	2. Azura/Camilla, rated M

She doesn’t know how long she’d been wanting this. Months, years? Since the moment she saw Azura again, aboard a ship that she’d been tasked to attack? Before that, even?

It doesn’t matter anymore, she thinks. It doesn’t matter because Azura is here with her. She, Azura, this woman who had an allure to her that was more magnetic than anything Camilla had ever experience. Who had an aura of quiet, melancholy mystique that Camilla knew could only be a consequence of the harsh life this enigma of a woman had lived.

Camilla wishes she could have saved her from it all. Wishes she could have protected her. She failed her when she was still in Nohr, and failed her again when she was too weak to stand up to her father. She’d always failed her.

But she didn’t want to fail her again. Didn’t want to fail her now. She was careful, oh so careful as she positioned herself atop Azura, their hips perpendicular to each other. She held on to Azura’s raised leg as if it were made of precious crystal. She held back a lurid moan when she felt Azura’s wetness against her own.

“Azura, my darling,” she cooed, looking down at the painting that was Azura laying against the satin sheets, hair spread all about her. “Are you okay? Is this alright?”

Azura shut her eyes tight, her hips unconsciously moving up and into Camilla’s. “Yes. Yes I’m fine. Please, Camilla, just move. I need this.”

Camilla placed a kiss upon her leg as she began to grind her hips against Azura. _Gods_ , it felt phenomenal, but still she fought to keep herself under control. This was about Azura, not her.

“Mm, that’s good,” Azura whispered, one hand grabbing a fistful of the sheets beneath her. Camilla smiled from above her — that warm smile that made an inexplicable feeling of calm to wash over Azura.

“Just like this, darling? It isn’t too much?” Camilla asked, thoughtful as ever.

Azura groaned, because _no_ , it wasn’t too much, in fact it wasn’t _enough_. She needed more, more—

“No, it’s— it’s good, but please— please, harder,” Azura breathed. “I want more.”

Another kiss was placed upon her leg. “Your wish is my command, my princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


	3. Lucina/Severa, rated T

“Severa?”

The girl all but jumped, very nearly knocking all of the equipment she had in hand. She turned to see the Exalt’s daughter standing in the doorway of the room.

 _“Gawds_ , Lucina, don’t scare me like that!” she barked, her countenance turning to that oh-so-familiar scowl. “I didn’t even you know were here!”

Lucina only smiled, crossing her arms in front of her. “I’m sorry, Severa. I know the hour is late. But I saw Cynthia on my way to my quarters and she told me you were still out training, so I wanted to see you.”

Severa blushed, occupying herself with putting down the practice swords on the rack. “Y-yeah, well. Next time just make some more noise or something.”

Lucina shook her head, taking quiet steps in Severa’s direction. “And risk waking the others?”

“Tch. As if anyone would be bothered by getting woken up by you.”

When she straightened herself, she found Lucina standing directly in front of her. “O-oh,” she stammered. “Hi.”

Lucina’s smile widened. “Hello, Severa.” She took the girl’s chin gently in her hand, and tilted her face downwards to place a brief kiss on her forehead. “I’ve missed you.”

Severa’s cheeks nearly turned the color of her hair. “I-I missed you too, _I guess”_ , she snapped. “It’s been real busy around here though.”

Lucina chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t doubt it, Severa.” She leaned down then, taking Severa’s plump lips with her own. A little sound of _mmph_ escaped Severa as she closed her eyes and submitted her mouth to Lucina.

She missed her. She would never admit it, but _gods_ she missed Lucina. Missed her lips, her gentle smile; the strong arms that had encircled her waist and pulled her closer.

She felt Lucina smile into the kiss and she deepened it, tongue parting her lips with practiced ease. She was certain she wouldn’t ever get enough of kissing Lucina. Wouldn’t ever get enough of being in her arms like this.

So she relented, tangling her fingers into Lucina’s indigo hair and growing more intense into their kiss, sucking Lucina’s bottom lip into her mouth and allowing her teeth to scrape it in that way she knew Lucina liked.

Before she knew it, she was being walked backwards and pushed against the wall of the armory, her leg being grabbed and lifted up to encircle Lucina’s waist as they made out.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


	4. Camilla/Selena, rated E

“On your knees, Lady Camilla.”

The Nohrian princess had only just began to bend so that she could kneel on the floor — a surprisingly trying ordeal when both of her arms were bound behind her back — when Selena corrected herself.

“Actually, I think I’ll just stick with ‘Camilla’. It wouldn’t do to address you by your title when you’re naked, tied up and your knees in front of me, would it?”

Camilla had to hide the smirk that almost, almost creeped into her voice then. She was enjoying herself far too much. “No, it would not, darling Selena.”

“Ah-ah!” Selena chided, grabbing Camilla’s face in her hand with an uncharacteristic roughness. “Don’t be using that pet name now, either. I’m in control tonight, aren’t I?”

Camilla closed her eyes in a feigned-but-also-sort-of-sincere expression of remorse. “Yes, ma’am, you are. I’m sorry, ma’am. What shall I call you instead?”

Selena paused for a moment, pondering. It was taking every ounce of her resolve to maintain her steel-clad façade when her lady — Princess Camilla of Nohr — was presenting herself in such a state, and calling her _ma’am._

“I want you to address me as your lady. Nothing else.”

Camilla nodded obediently, her chin still in Selena’s unrelenting grip. “Of course, my lady. Anything you wish, my lady.”

Selena smiled with approval. “That’s much better. Now—” she began, stepping closer in Camilla’s direction. “I want you to service me. And since you can’t use your hands, you’ll have to make me feel good using only your mouth.”

Camilla hummed. “As my lady wishes.” She crawled forward in a way that seemed impossibly elegant for someone on her knees. With steadfast resolve, she buried her face in the narrow space between Selena’s thighs.

Selena groaned, loud and guttural, as she instinctively spread her legs wider and brought a hand to hold the back of Camilla’s head against her. A sublime, electric-like current of heat sparked through her body as Camilla’s knowing tongue lapped at her soaking cunt. God, she was a lot more wet than she’d realized.

“Mhm, yeah, that’s it…Just like that, Camilla,” she moaned, eyes shut as she submitted to the pleasure. Camilla really was exceedingly good at this. She would press her tongue flat against her folds one moment, then focus on her clit with click laps the next. It was exactly as she liked it.

“Camilla…mm, gods, that’s good— _fuck,_ Camilla,” Selena breathed, beginning to carelessly grind against Camilla’s mouth. She knew she was getting close already, but she just couldn’t help herself. It was impossible not to, not when Camilla looked so good on her knees between her legs and was so talented with her mouth.

“A-ah— Camilla, keep doing, don’t stop—”

Camilla hummed a little _mmm_ into Selena’s cunt, so very pleased with how her darling warrior seemed to take so well to her new role; how she was so utterly shameless about riding her face to get to her peak. She increased the pressure with her tongue, giving her long, hard strokes—

“Fuck, yes, don’t stop, don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop—”

She pulled hard on Camilla’s hair, effectively shoving her against herself,

 _“GODS,_ Camilla—!”

Her resolve broken, she came all over her lady’s face, her orgasm long and messy. Her hips twitched uncontrollably as she rode it out, her legs twitching with the muscle spasms.

By the time she was able to gather herself enough to open her eyes, Camilla was eyeing her with an intense gaze, tongue running over her lips to clean up at least some of the mess that had been made of her mouth and chin.

“So,” she said, breathless, “What shall I do for my lady now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


	5. Azura/Scarlet, rated E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy references to DetectiveRoboRyan's fic, "Doll Dizzy" ❤

“I’m home”, Scarlet announces as is commonplace when she steps through the door, promptly placing her wet umbrella on the rack and removing her hat.

She’s only just started to remove her coat when Azura suddenly appears behind her, taking the garment at the sleeves and helping Scarlet to slip out of it. That’s her Azura. Appearing and reappearing without warning, like a wave upon the ocean.

“Welcome home,” she says, her breath warm on Scarlet’s chilled skin. As Scarlet turns to face her, the smile that awaits on Azura’s face makes her heart skip two beats. It’s that smile - the subtle yet oh-so-warm one that she’d give her life to protect.

“Happy birthday,” Azura says, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Scarlet blushes. She’d all but forgotten about it. Yet now she was being greeted at the door and wished happy birthday by the most beautiful woman in the world.

“Th-thank you,” she manages, nervously scratching the side of her face with a forefinger. “Did you come home early?”

Azura nods as she takes Scarlet’s hand and leads her into the house, towards the living room.

“But your work—”

“Don’t worry about that,” Azura interrupts. “In fact, don’t worry about anything. Just relax,” she says, placing a hand on Scarlet’s torso and gently pushing until she falls back on the couch behind her. “Let me take care of you.”

Scarlet flushes deeper, nervously shifting on the couch as Azura steps between her thighs. “But, but, Azura—”

Azura puts a finger to her lips. “Not another word, Miss Sykes.” She bends forward, taking Scarlet’s face in her gentle hands and kissing her lips.

Scarlet melts into it, relenting. She’d always been powerless before Azura, right from the day they’d first met. Their mouths weave together as if they had been doing so their entire lives. Azura’s kiss had always amazed Scarlet in how intoxicating it was. She always, always needed more of it.

And has had become commonplace, Azura pulls away all too soon, leaving her flustered and wanting. Within a moment, she is on her knees between Scarlet’s parted legs, and her deft fingers are working on unbuttoning her pants.

 _“Azura,”_ Scarlet calls, agitated. “Azura, you really don’t have to—”

Azura looks up, meets her gaze with wide, golden eyes. “Please,” she says, and her voice is so soft. “Let me.”

She tugs on Scarlet’s pants, and Scarlet compliantly lifts herself up so that Azura can remove them.

Azura breathes in deeply then, touching her cheek to Scarlet’s inner thigh. She grins when she feels goosebumps covering the skin, the fine hairs standing on edge. She doesn’t resist turning her face to place a soft kiss there. Then another, and another. Scarlet covers her mouth with her hand.

“Azura…”

Azura looks up at her with those wide eyes again. “I want to do this for you,” she places another kiss upon her thigh, “you always do so much for me,” another one, higher up this time, “I want to do something for you.”

Scarlet wants to shout that _she’s_ the one who does too much, _she’s_ the one that needs to be coddled and pampered, but is not able to, not with Azura lavishing those kisses dangerously close to her center.

Azura’s fingers hook into the waistband of Scarlet’s underwear. “It’s your birthday, after all. You deserve something special.” Scarlet bites her lip hard, lifting her middle for a moment, and Azura tugs the wet fabric down and off.

Azura sighs deeply, looking at Scarlet with an expression of nothing short of adoration. “Beautiful,” she murmurs. She gives another kiss to Scarlet’s thigh, then runs two of her fingers down her folds, already wet and coated with her slick.

Scarlet squirms beneath her, shifting on the couch because she doesn’t know what else to do with herself. _“Azura.”_

Azura draws a few more lines with her fingers, long and slow, letting them linger on Scarlet’s clit for just a few extra moments. She revels in the way Scarlet twitches when she touches her just right. She could never get enough of it.

“Scarlet?” she calls, her eyes soft as her fingers continue their movement between Scarlet’s legs.

“Y-y-yes?”

“I love you, Scarlet.”

“I, I love you too, Azur- _ohhh gods.”_

Any and all train of thought that may have been construing in Scarlet’s mind is blown away by the feeling of Azura’s warm tongue running along her folds. She does it slowly, so slowly, looking up at Scarlet from between her legs and holding her at the hips.

“Oh. Oh. Azura, _gods,_ Azura—”

 _“Mmm,”_ Azura mouths into her center, bobbing her head from side to side, letting her tongue draw zig-zags on Scarlet’s soaked folds, straining to always keep it pressed flat on the skin because she knows that’s how Scarlet likes it.

“You’re so— good, Azura, so so good—” Scarlet is mumbling, the short syllables straining to escape among her ragged breaths.

Azura feels Scarlet’s words deep within her, because it’s been this long and she’s a grown woman but fuck if she doesn't like being praised. She’d heard those same words being uttered from countless others before, but never like this. Never so sincere, so heartfelt, never from such a beautiful voice, never from Scarlet.

She pushes harder, fingernails digging into the skin of Scarlet’s hips and leaving crescent-moon-like marks in their wake, her tongue darting through Scarlet’s searing heat faster, harder.

“A-ah— A—zu—ra, you’re, you— gods, I can’t—”

 _You can,_ Azura thinks. _You can. Come on, Scarlet. Come apart for me. Let yourself enjoy it._

Scarlet’s hand tangles itself in the turquoise mass that is Azura’s hair, holding her in place but still exercising noticeable caution. Even in these moments of ecstasy, she’s so incredibly careful of Azura and nobody else is ever like that and the thought only makes Azura want to pour more of herself into eating her out.

“Azura, _Azura,_ I can’t, I’m going to—”

_That’s it…come for me, my love._

“Azura, Azura, _hahh_ …!”

Scarlet clutches Azura’s hair hard, fiercely thrusting her hips into Azura’s mouth, the tidal wave of pleasure crashing through her and absolutely taking over her body. She rides our her climax, trembling and with tattered breaths.

Azura watches her, smiling, as she comes back down from her high. When she is spent, Scarlet’s breaths have slowed to deep, drawn out ones, and she’s looking at Azura through heavy-lidded eyes. “Come here,” she coaxes.

Azura does, crawling up to sit herself in Scarlet’s lap. They kiss, long and deep, and Azura can’t help the heat that rushes between her legs from the thought of Scarlet tasting herself on her lips, on her tongue. When she pulls away, both of their mouths are a wet, glistening mess.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Azura says, breathless. Scarlet nuzzles her face into Azura’s neck, and they stay there for a long time. Azura may have given her one present, but she’s only just gotten started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


	6. Azura/Lucina, rated T

Azura downs the rest of her drink. Lucina has lost track, but it must be her third or fourth one of the night. Regardless, it’s more than enough, she figures. She catches Azura’s wrist when the latter raises it to signal the bartender.

“Oi,” Azura quips, looking down at her wrist, trapped by the grip of Lucina’s hand. “What’re you doing?”

“Stopping you from making a mistake,” Lucina answers, straightforward.

Azura scoffs, pouting. “I want another drink.”

“You’ve already had more than enough,” Lucina says, not relenting.

“What are you, my mother?” retorts Azura, pulling back her wrist and crossing her arms in front of her.

Lucina chuckles, low and husky and _sexy_. “No. Just someone who cares about you and wants to make sure you won’t have a very bad time tomorrow.”

Azura pouts more, as much as she can with the delicate features of her face. “You’re no fun, Luci.”

“Oh?” Lucina says, eyebrows raised after taking a sip from her beer — her first of the night. “Since when do you call me that?”

“Since whenever I want,” Azura says. A small smile forms on Lucina’s mouth, and she tries to hide it by sipping her beer again.

A moment of silence goes by. Azura is not too drunk by any means, but her head is already spinning. The bar feels cozy, the dim lighting giving off an intimate atmosphere. The music is pleasant. All of it somehow makes Lucina look even more irresistible in her dress pants and her vest and her scarf. She wants to kiss her. She really, really wants to kiss her.

“Lucina,” Azura calls, and her voice is full of longing that she just can’t hide.

“Yes?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Lucina chokes on her beer. She coughs several times before she’s able to breathe properly again. “I—you— what?”

“I want to kiss you,” Azura repeats. She’s leaning closer now, and has placed a hand on Lucina’s knee.

“Azura, you—” Lucina struggles, because she’s a grown woman and has already been through more hardship in her lifetime than most people ever will, but she still finds herself at a loss in situations like these.

“You’ve had too many drinks, Azura. You probably don’t mean that.”

Azura shakes her head. “I’m not that drunk. I’m in my right mind,” she says, resolute. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

She takes Lucina’s chin in her hand, tilting it upwards and staring at Lucina’s inviting lips. “Please, Luci. Won’t you indulge me?”

“I—I—”

But Azura doesn’t give her time to make up her mind. Within a moment her mouth comes down and catches Lucina’s, drawing in her lips with a lot more fervor than would be expected for a first kiss.

“Mmm,” Azura hums into Lucina’s mouth, because _heavens above_ Lucina tastes good, and those lips feel absolutely perfect and she’s wanted them for so long and it’s like the floodgates have just been opened.

Lucina seems to agree, too, because in a second one of her arms is wrapping around Azura’s thin waist and the other around her neck. She returns the kiss in earnest, because she, too, has been craving Azura, and it’d taken so much of her self control to not initiate something that could make Azura uncomfortable, but _gods_ , now she’s kissing her and there’s a hand tangling into her hair and she just feels absolutely high.

“Mhm—” Azura is moaning in between locks of their lips, deepening the kiss with each swipe, letting her tongue run over Lucina’s over and over. It’s so intense, and yet she needs more. Even if her hand has a fistful of Lucina’s hair in it and their mouths are full of each other, it doesn’t feel like enough. She wants more of Lucina, in a very raw and carnal way, which is so strange because normally she doesn’t even like sex, and, and—

“Easy,” Lucina cautions, breathless, when they pull away. Azura also struggles to breathe, because in the heat of their moment, she’d genuinely forgotten that that was a thing that she needed to consistently do. And yet the second Lucina pulled away, she’d already started wanting to tangle her in another kiss. Since when did that happen? Since when had she been anything but relieved when someone released her mouth?

“Are you alright?” Lucina asks, worried eyes seeming to look over every inch of Azura.

“I’m fine, I just. I want you. I want you, Lucina. Please, please stay with me. I know I’m not supposed to ask this, but—”

“You’re sure?” Lucina interrupts. Her gaze is intense now, especially in the eye that’s a lighter shade of blue. “You’re sure you’re not just saying that because you think you should?”

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure, just,” Azura clutches the top of Lucina’s vest in her hand. “Please? Please, Lucina?”

Lucina sighs, relenting, then pulls Azura into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


	7. Lucina/Severa, rated E, illustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey there's art for this. that's super neat 8) 
> 
> it's by cara - @fleurdeIia on twitter, who is Amazing and who inspired this chapter

Lucina comes home two days late.

She couldn’t have helped it. Complications arose. She’d sent Gerome on a scout mission, but his wyvern was not used to flying in the mountainous climate conditions. Cynthia’s pegasus, too, had struggled. The delays had accumulated.

Still, Lucina had been so glad to be home. She’d wanted nothing more than to hop off her horse, send him off to have good rest, and go inside to meet her loyal knight and retainer.

Severa catches her off by surprise, though.

She all but storms out of the castle’s eastern gates. Lucina smiles wide and bright when she sees her, but Severa wears an all-too-familiar scowl.

“Severa!”

“Where. Have you been?!” Severa demands, taking Lucina by the wrist with a vice grip. Lucina feigns discomfort.

“Severa?”

Severa marches down a few more yards, then shoves Lucina onto one of the hallways’ stone walls.

“Severa, what are you--”

“Where. Have. You. Been,” Severa repeats, every syllable coated with worry-woven frustration

Lucina blinks. “I-- In Valm. There were delays. You see--”

“Ugh, I don’t care! I don’t even know why I asked.” Severa looks away, bites her lip. “Just. You’re okay? Gerome and Cynthia are okay?”

Lucina’s face softens. She reaches up to cup Severa’s cheek with her palm. She still marvels at Severa’s skin. So beautiful, so soft.

“I’m okay. We’re all okay.” She leans in closer, plants a kiss onto Severa’s brow. “I’m sorry, Severa. I’ve missed you.”

“You...you better have!”

Lucina grins, because Severa is using her affectionately-concerned voice. She shakes her head.

“I really am sorry, Severa.” She takes Severa’s hand in hers. She kisses it. “Won’t you forgive me?”

Severa’s cheeks flush red. “I _guess._ What is it going to take for you all to stop being so damn _reckless?”_

Lucina grins at her, lets her other hand stroke the small of Severa’s back. “I’m afraid I cannot answer that, Severa. I am my father’s daughter, after all.”

Severa _tsk’s_ despite herself. “That you are. And it’s a damn pain in my ass.”

Lucina chuckles. “Oh, Severa. Please, don’t talk like that.” She kisses at Severa’s jaw, the crook of her neck. “Will you let me make it up to you?”

Severa squirms a little. “Lucina! Stop-- stop talking like that. We’re in _public.”_

“I suppose,” Lucina says. “But no one will come around here at this hour.” Lucina continues to kiss at Severa’s neck, to let her lips pull in the skin a bit. “No one will find us.”

 _“Ugh,”_ Severa groans, “if it does then it’s so-- _nngh--_ so on you, Lucina-- _ah!”_ she gasps as Lucina bites and sucks at her throat.

Lucina doesn’t acknowledge her complaint with words. She undoes Severa’s armor, and her own, little by little. She takes her time, letting the tip of her tongue run over Severa’s skin in slow, tentative swipes, as she sets their discarded clothes aside.

Severa doesn’t say anything. Her mewls and groans are worth a thousand words as Lucina gently exposes her.

Lucina kneels. “Severa,” she breathes onto Severa’s bare navel. “I really did miss you.” She presses a kiss just above Severa’s bellybutton. Severa squirms.

“I m-missed you too-- _mmm--_ Lucina--”

She loses her words as Lucina brings herself to the nude -- except for her gloves. The sight is beyond glorious. Her princess is beautiful, so beautiful, naked between her legs. Fumbling with the straps of her skirt and leggings. Pulling them down, peeling her apart--

 _“Lucina,”_ Severa breathes, “Gods, I wish you’d-- ugh--”

Lucina glances up at her with a mischievous smirk. “You wish I would what, Severa?”

“I wish you would, would _hurry up,”_

Lucina chuckles. “Mm. I will do my best, then.”

She undoes Severa’s boots, pulls them off of her. She takes a moment to touch Severa’s bare legs with her cheek, to run her hands along them. How soft they are. How delicate they feel despite the strength Lucina knows they really have.

She presses a kiss to one, then the other. If she could, she would kiss all of Severa. She never tires of it. She wants to cover Severa’s body in love, so that perhaps she might come to understand just how much she _is_ loved.

Severa is quiet now, save for her soft mewls, her muffled groans. She covers her mouth with one hand, even knowing Lucina doesn’t like that. Her other hand goes to Lucina’s hair, to play with it, while still being careful not to touch the golden tiara that adorns it.

Lucina kisses farther up her legs; up, and up, until she finally reaches the apex between them. Severa gasps a bit as Lucina’s fingers hook into the cotton of her panties. Indigo eyes look up into Severa’s, and Severa nods -- a silent answer to a silent plea.

Lucina pulls them down slowly, slowly, and bites her lip because there’s a clear, slithery line of Severa’s arousal that comes away along with her panties.

 _“Severa,”_ Lucina breathes, her voice just as clouded as her eyes, not just with lust but with marvel. Wonder. Adoration.

“J-just get on with it,” Severa asks, and Lucina could no less deny her this request than any other.

The wet, stained piece of cloth is set aside, and Lucina leans in and places her head right between the small space between Severa’s legs, until her mouth meets a tuft of hair and soft skin and wet heat.

She feels Severa shudder beneath her, her muscles tensing, and the fine hairs on her skin standing on edge. _“Gods,_ Lucina,” she sings.

“Mmm,” Lucina answers simply, because one should not talk with their mouth full. Her tongue carefully plies Severa’s lips apart, runs over and through them a few times before finding Severa’s aching clit underneath.

Severa trembles, taking a fistful of Lucina’s hair in her hand so that she might contain herself. Severa is now a seasoned soldier who has fought in more than one war, yet still Lucina reduces her to a pitiful, blushing mess with little semblance of self-control.

Lucina’s tongue swipes over her clit, pushing against it flat, then flicking at it in quick, teasing strokes. She knows Severa likes it like that. It seems fitting.

“Lucina, _Lucina,”_ Severa is moaning. One of her hands reaches down to the side of her thigh, and Lucina quietly takes it. She holds it there while her mouth unravels Severa’s core.

Lucina knows her so well, by now. Knows what she likes. Knows that when Severa starts to squirm and tense, that she’s starting to get close. She lowers her tongue, teases at the entrance before tentatively pushing inside.

Severa gasps, rutting into her mouth, back arching and leg muscles straining.

“Lucina, _fuck,_ I’m--”

Lucina pushes inside again once, twice, then moves back up to Severa’s clit which just about feels like it’s burning. She treats it, teases it before gently pulling it into her lips and sucking. Severa meets her rhythm, riding her face like she’s wont to.

“Lucina, Lucina don’t stop. _Fuck,_ Lucina I’m gonna come,”

And Lucina doesn't stop; she continues her sweet assault, pushing and pushing Severa, and in her mind she is saying _go on, Severa. Go on. Come for me._

And all too soon, Severa does. She is loud, and she is messy, moaning and unabashedly shoving Lucina’s face onto her cunt, riding out every second until she’s fit to burst.

When the aftershocks fade, Severa’s knees buckle, and as with everything else, Lucina is quick and agile when she catches her. The two sit on the floor for a bit, Lucina holding a trembling, sated Severa.

She kisses the top of her head once, twice, keeping her there until she gathers her breath again.

“Severa,” she coos, soft. “Severa, my love, are you alright?”

“Mm,” Severa answers, clinging on to Lucina tighter. The floor is hard, and it is cold, and they _really_ ought to get to dressing themselves and making their way to the bath.

Even so, the moment is so magical, so soft and comfortable in spite of it all, that Lucina cannot bring herself to break it. So they stay there a little longer, and for just a second Lucina thinks herself the most blessed woman in all of Ylisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


	8. F!Robin/Cordelia, rated G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tender robdelias for the soul

From the moment she first saw her, Robin found Cordelia enchanting. 

At first it was because of how she looked like a warrior princess from a fantasy novel, swooping through the skies atop her mount, red hair flowing behind her like flames. 

Then was her impeccable skill on the battlefield. She yielded a lance like it was an extension of her body, coordinated with the pegasus like the two of them were one. 

And after getting to spend some time with her, it was how she lost herself in every task she performed, no matter how minor. She had this look in her eyes when she was in flow. Serious, focused. She truly poured all of herself into everything she did. 

Robin was drawn to her. There was a pull she felt towards Cordelia that was almost magnetic. 

Something she quickly discovered was that both of them had a tendency to stay up late. Robin had oft told herself that she should to try to go to bed earlier, but almost always stayed reading late into the night nonetheless. Cordelia, too, had trouble tucking in early - not because she’d be reading, but rather carrying out chores. Endless chores. Robin wondered if she ever had a proper night’s sleep. 

It was one such late night that Robin found herself wandering around camp. She couldn’t sleep, and knew herself enough to know laying in bed waiting for sleep to come would be pointless. Camp was mostly empty, of course, and yet she heard sounds coming from the armory…

She carefully let herself in, and was unsurprised to find Cordelia there. Even so, her breath got caught in her throat. 

“Cordelia,” she said. “What are you doing here?” 

“Ah, Robin! You surprised me!” Cordelia said, jumping a bit. “I was just taking stock of our inventory.” 

Robin raised an eyebrow at her. “Cordelia… It’s very late. You really ought to get to get some rest. I’m certain someone is scheduled to do this in the morning.” 

Cordelia gave her that characteristic don’t-worry-about-me smile. “But see, if I do this at night, then I can head out in the morning to buy whatever supplies are needed. That way we can start the day off on the right foot.” 

Robin sighed. That was just like Cordelia, after all. “Cordelia, you really don’t need to give yourself all of that extra work. We’re all a team, you know. We split these tasks among one another.” 

Robin swore she saw Cordelia’s cheeks turn a little pink. “I understand that, Robin, but… I do these things of my own volition. It helps to give me peace of mind.” 

She shook her head, smiled. “Still, I’m touched that you’d worry about me like that!” 

Robin felt her stomach do a summersault. Cordelia was too precious. Still she took a step forward and reached out to take the vulnerary Cordelia had been holding from her hands, putting it away. “In any case, you’ve done more than enough for today, Cordelia. Please, come and join me outside for a moment. To help you relax before bed.” 

“Oh no, Robin, you really don’t—” 

“I know, I know. But I want to. It would help _me_ feel better.” She put on her most convincing smile. 

Cordelia bit the inside of her cheek. Robin certainly was persistent. Perhaps, she thought, it might be okay to give herself a break. Just this time. 

“All right, all right,” she relented. “If you insist, Robin.” 

Robin smiled wide, opening the door to the armory and stepping outside for Cordelia to follow. She led her to makeshift benches around the still-burning campfire, hoping that Cordelia wouldn’t notice the nervous hesitation in her steps. Robin was a confident woman who seldom felt intimidated, but the awe Cordelia made her feel had her at a loss.

They sat beside one another at one of the benches. Cordelia placed her curled fingers on her lap. She seemed tense. 

“Are you alright, Cordelia?” Robin said. She looked at her, whereas Cordelia kept watching the dim flames of the campfire.

“Oh, yes, I’m fine! I just…” She trailed off, took a breath, “I don’t often have someone look out for me like this. I’ve always done things mostly on my own. Sumia tries to make sure I don’t overwork myself, but… She’s got her own things to worry about.” 

Robin listened to her, not even noticing the worried expression that soured her features. Her heart broke for Cordelia a bit. She tried so hard and got so little recognition. Did the others even know how hard she tried for them? Did Chrom? 

“Oh, forgive me, though!” Cordelia quickly said,shaking her head. “I shouldn’t ramble about my feelings like this.” 

“On the contrary, Cordelia,” she said, scooting just a little closer. “I think it’s important that you express these emotions somehow. It must be very lonely to do everything on your own.” 

Cordelia’s lips smoothed into a thin line. Yes. She was lonely. She had always been lonely, but ever since the death of her knight-sisters, the feeling had turned into a crushing grey cloud looming over her. She just hoped that her bravado would keep others from noticing. It was fitting though, that someone as keen as Robin would see through it. 

Despite the thoughts going through her head, she smiled. “Doing things on my own is how I escape such emotions, actually. If I’m always busy, then I’m helping out Chrom and my comrades… And I don’t have to think about— about the bad things.” 

Robin scooted closer still, looked into Cordelia’s eyes. “Bad things? What sort of bad things, Cordelia?” 

Cordelia’s cheeks flushed, and she seemed somewhat exasperated. “Robin, I really don’t want to burden you with—” 

“But it’s not a burden!” 

Cordelia’s eyes widened. Robin carefully placed her right hand over one of Cordelia’s. “It isn’t a burden. We’re comrades, Cordelia. If I can help you in any way, even if just lending a listening ear, then I would be more than glad to do so.” Despite her earnest words, she too was blushing. She hoped Cordelia wouldn’t notice. 

“Robin, I…” Cordelia’s thoughts raced. She wanted to let her worries out, could feel them stuck in the back of her throat. But did she really want to subject Robin to her woes? Was it appropriate, given how busy she must already be with the tasks entrusted to her as the tactician? 

Conflicted as she was, she lost to the plea in Robin’s gentle brown eyes. “There’s so much weight I must carry at all times. The need to live up to everybody’s expectations of me. The sacrifice of my knight sisters. My promise to Captain Phila. If I think about it too much, it will overwhelm me. And so I work. I work so that others don’t have to.” 

Robin’s eyebrows curled upwards. She felt almost as if she could cry, then. Cordelia lived a life of constant self-sacrifice seemingly for the sake of others, but perhaps more so to escape her own demons. And this entire time, she’d been doing so without anyone so much as knowing… 

“Cordelia… You don’t need to carry all of that burden by yourself. If you could just let someone in, let someone else help you…” 

The second the words left her lips, Robin wanted to slap herself. She didn’t even know how sincere she was really being. Her words were true, yes, but surely there was a conflict of interest when she wanted Cordelia to…

“Robin, I’m, I’m really fine…” 

Her voice trailed off as Robin’s fingertips softly caressed the top of her hand. Their eyes were locked in a focused stare. Cordelia looked stunning, with the flickering flames accentuating her features just so in their yellow light… Unable to resist, Robin reached up and tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. Cordelia shivered at her touch. 

“I know you’re fine, but…” 

“Robin…”

Their faces inched closer. Cordelia’s lips, so pretty and plump, were right there for the taking, and she could just…

Robin took Cordelia’s chin gently in her fingers. “If you allow me, Cordelia, I want to help you…” 

It was Cordelia who closed the gap between them. She pressed her lips to Robin’s thin ones, more boldly than she could ever have expected. Robin’s lips were soft, warm. The sounds of their mouths touching coupled with the crackle of the campfire made the moment so inexplicably intimate. 

In a second, Cordelia was inching forward, raising a gloved hand and holding Robin’s cheek. Robin reigned herself in so she wouldn’t make sounds, because she could hardly believe it was all real. That Cordelia was touching her, kissing her, that her taste was so sweet…

They lost themselves in one another. Robin in her sympathy, her arresting attraction towards Cordelia; and Cordelia a much, much needed moment of peace. Of quiet. Of human affection. 

Knowing that perhaps she wouldn’t get another chance like this, Robin chose boldness. She leaned in and opened her mouth to deepen their kiss, running her tongue against Cordelia’s. Cordelia sighed into her mouth, let herself be kissed. Let Robin encircle her waist with her arm and pull her close. 

They stayed like that for a long, long time. Holding each other, kissing by the fire, relishing in that tender moment of not having to think about anything else. 

Not even about how late it was. 

When they finally pulled away, they were both a bit short of breath. Cordelia’s lips looked so beautiful, glistening and a bit swollen. Robin couldn’t resist running her thumb through them. 

“It’s— getting late. We really should retire…” 

“Yes,” Cordelia agreed, her voice breathy. “We should.” 

Robin stood, her knees slightly wobbly. She extended a hand towards Cordelia. She took it, let Robin help her up. Their hands remained joined as Robin walked them towards Cordelia’s tent. She was blushing scarlet, but past the point of caring about it. Cordelia seemed flustered too, but she was so very pretty with pinkened cheeks. 

They reached her tent too soon for Robin’s liking. If it were up to her, she’d keep holding Cordelia’s hand until the night was over. Still,

“Alright,” she said. “We’re here.” They turned to face each other. Cordelia’s expression was soft, but otherwise unreadable. Robin watched her, waiting for her to bid good night or… something. 

“Robin, I—” she bit her lip. “I know I shouldn’t ask this of you, but…” 

“What? Cordelia, what is it?” 

“Will you… will you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” 

Robin’s heart twisted inside her. She answered without even thinking. “Of course, Cordelia. I… Of course.” 

Cordelia opened the flap, and they stepped inside. When she saw Cordelia begin to unbuckle the straps of her armor dress, she immediately went red at the cheeks, turning to give her some privacy. She nervously bit her lip as she heard sounds of clasps and belts and fabric smoothing over skin. She, too, thought to dress down - removing her boots, her heavy coat and belt. 

“Y-you can turn around now,” Cordelia said. 

Robin did so with nervous hesitation, eyes going wide at the sight of Cordelia in her simple sleeping gown. Even in such a state, she was beautiful. 

Cordelia nervously held one of her arms with the other. “I’m sorry, Robin. I know this is probably inappropriate, but—” 

Robin went to her, gently pressed two fingers to her lips. “Shh. It’s alright. I promise it is. Let’s get to bed then.” 

Cordelia nodded despite how shy she felt. It was certainly not a situation she was used to, but Robin had this way to her that made being around her so easy. 

She lifted her sheets and crawled into bed. When Robin just stood watching her, she reached out with her hand. 

Robin nodded, taking that hand which pulled her into bed. It was quite awkward at first, because it was a small bed and Cordelia was tall, but after a few tries Robin managed to find a comfortable position behind her. She encircled Cordelia’s waist with her arm and pulled her close. Gods, how perfect it felt to held. And how good Cordelia felt to be held like that. In the warmth of Robin’s arms, she felt safe. At peace. 

“Robin...Thank you,” she whispered into the darkness, so quiet that she wasn’t sure if she’d be heard. 

Robin held her a little tighter, pressed a soft kiss to the bit of Cordelia’s back that was left exposed by her nightgown. “Sleep now, Cordelia,” she said. 

Cordelia sighed deeply, let herself relax. And for the first time since she could remember, Cordelia slept soundly. Robin, on her part, tried to stay awake for as long as possible, so that she might enjoy the feeling of holding Cordelia for just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


	9. F!Corrin/Selena, rated E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gratuitous oral sex featuring rare cryptid top!Selena

Ever since the start of Corrin’s little… fling, with Selena, she had been on edge when walking around camp during downtime - not for the reasons one usually would have for wanting to hide their affairs, but because she was quite certain that Camilla would not be happy to know that she’d been fraternizing with her retainer; and she knew very well that Camilla and jealousy did not go well together.

But… Selena was just so pretty. So earnest and passionate. When she yielded a blade it was like she was dancing. And with her red hair flying about her, she looked as though she was surrounded by fire. Corrin had been infatuated with her from the moment they met in the middle of their chaotic battle at Port Dia. She’d seemed devastated that Corrin hadn’t remembered her name then… But she most certainly would never fail to remember it anymore.

Especially not when she often found herself moaning that name at the end of the night.

It had become a pattern. The group would retire from the mess hall after dinner, and Corrin would invite Selena to her treehouse. Sometimes they would talk for a bit, vent about their emotions during such a tumultuous time. And sometimes they would be on each other as soon as the door was locked, desperately kissing and leaving a trail of discarded clothes and armor behind them on their way to Corrin’s bed.

Corrin had been particularly loud one night. Overwhelmed by the sensations, she’d forgotten that they were supposed to at least _try_ to be silent. She’d screamed Selena’s name followed by a drawn out _AAAAHHH~!_ as Selena brought her to orgasmic bliss with the touch of her talented fingers.

She’d shut her eyes as she waited for the tremors to subside, and upon opening them again, she found Selena staring at her with a catlike grin.

“Heh. You little vixen.”

“S-Selena!” Corrin protested, embarrassed. “I was too loud…”

“That you were.”

Corrin bit her lips, still struggling to regain her breath. “Aren’t you scared of the others finding out? Of...Of Camilla finding out?”

Selena looked at her, seeming thoroughly amused. “You think Lady Camilla doesn’t know? HAH! You’re cute, Lady Corrin.”

“H-huh?!”

“Anyway. I gotta leave for my nighttime patrol in a bit. Get dressed, would ya?”

Corrin was flushing scarlet. “Selena… You’re going to be the death of me.”

 _On the contrary, Princess Dragon. I came here to prevent exactly that from happening._ is what she thinks, but what she says instead is,

“Doubt that, Lady Corrin. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow night. You better be waiting for me!” She gave a wink, sashayed out of the room.

Corrin sunk in her sheets, covered her face with them, still unable to believe Selena’s nerve.

 

* * *

 

Dinner at the mess hall was terribly awkward the following night. Corrin sat at her usual spot, beside Leo and across from Camilla. She avoided her sister’s gaze the entire meal, quieter and more avoidant than usual.

As she scrambled to make her way out as quickly as possible, she was stopped by a hand pulling at her black cape.

“And just where is my sweet little sister going in such a hurry, hm?”

“C-Camilla!” Corrin quipped. “I was just… I have some um, things I need to get to.”

“Hmm.” Camilla’s eye narrowed at her. “Is that so. Do these ‘things’ have anything to do with the reason why you’ve been trying so hard not to look into my eye all day and night?”

“I don’t-- know what you’re talking about…” Corrin offered, even as her eyes looked anywhere but up at Camilla.

Camilla sighed.. She took Corrin gently by the chin, forcing her to meet her gaze. “Darling, please do not hide things from me. Have I done something to upset you?”

“No!” Corrin immediately said, half-shouting. “Not at all, Camilla, it’s… I promise it’s nothing. I’m just being silly.”

Camilla tutted. “Hmm. Alright. You seem insistent on not telling me. I shall let you go, then.” She let go of Corrin’s chin, stepped away. Corrin sighed with relief.

“But do tell my dear Selena that I expect her to come by my quarters after your little rendezvous.”

 _“Camilla!!”_ Corrin shrieked, loud enough to draw eyes from across the mess hall. She was red as a cherry.

 

* * *

 

Later in the night, Corrin found herself unable to relax.

“What’s with you, Lady Corrin? You seem tense as hell,” Selena said as she entered her room in the treehouse.

“I can’t believe Camilla knows about us,” Corrin replied in a rush. She fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown.

“So? What’s the big deal?”

“What do you _mean_ ‘what’s the big deal’? I was thinking she’d be furious at me for, for--”

“Hey. Lady Corrin.” Selena shushed her with two fingers to her lips. “She’s totally not. She doesn’t mind. In fact she was all fretting over whether or not I was taking good care of her ‘sweet and innocent baby sister’”. She smirked. “But I don’t think you’re so sweet or innocent.”

Corrin flushed, looked away. “Maybe not anymore.”

“True. Now are you gonna kiss me, or are we just gonna keep at this silly talk all night?”

There it was - that sharp yet oh-so-charming edge that Corrin loved so much.

She surged forward, cupping Selena’s face in her hands and kissing her. Selena’s lips were always a relief, so soft and warm - and Selena was a practiced kisser. The movements were steady and flowing, effortless. She could just close her eyes and let herself be kissed.

Selena was also quite impatient, though. She didn’t like to waste time when they had so little of it. She quickly stripped both herself and Corrin until they were nude. When they were, she pulled Corrin in again, and they kissed like that for a long time - bare bodies pressed together, breasts rubbing against one another, hands roaming through exposed skin.

“I wanna try something,” Selena breathed, right beside Corrin’s ear to make her shiver.

 _“Mm?”_ Corrin responded, lips pressed too tightly together to speak.

“Think you can be a fast learner, Lady Corrin?” she said, nibbing at the tip of Corrin’s pointed ear.

“Mhm…..”

“Come here then,” Selena prompted. She pulled away, took Corrin’s hand and led them to her bed. She sat down on it, but pushed at Corrin when she was about to sit down too.

“Nuh-uh. I’ll be the one sitting down. You get down on your knees, little dragon.”  
Corrin eagerly obeyed. She had always been so pampered as a princess, always had everyone around her at her beck and call. It felt good to turn those tables. To have she be the one to take orders from a beautiful woman.

She knelt before Selena, leaning her cheek against the smooth skin of her lower leg, caressing at her with the tips of her fingers as she awaited orders.

“I want you to make me come using your mouth,” Selena said.

Corrin pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. “Alright…”

 _“Just_ your mouth.”

Corrin looked up at her with slightly curved up eyebrows.

“I’ll guide you, don’t worry. Now get on with it,” she commanded, pressing a hand to the back of Corrin’s head.

Corrin leaned in, opening her mouth and running her tongue through Selena’s warm folds. She groaned a bit, letting her role sink into her. Her arms wrapped around Selena’s waist and pulled her into her mouth.

Selena smoothed fingers into Corrin’s hair. She relaxed, letting the tension melt away. “That’s it, Corrin. Keep doing that for a bit.”

Corrin’s tongue drew languid lines up and down Selena’s slit. She stayed just a bit longer on the upper part, teasing at the hood and the aching clit underneath it. Selena mewled when her tongue hit the right spots.

Her other hand wandered to her breast. She squeezed at it, biting her lip, shutting her eyes and letting her fantasies envelop her mind.

She pictured Corrin staying like that, so prettily on her knees, all day and night for Selena’s enjoyment.

“Mm. Part my lips with your hands a bit.”

Corrin did. She pulled them apart and pressed her mouth further into Selena.

She imagined Corrin naked and on display for her, showing off every part of her svelte body, her smooth skin.

“Press harder. More- _mmm_ , more pressure.”

Corrin pushed her tongue against Selena’s clit, even as her jaw ached from the tension.

_Corrin sucking on her nipple, looking up at her with pleading red eyes as she scraped her teeth harshly against it_

“Mmm, gods...Corrin…”

_The two of them making out before an eager audience. Beruka perhaps? Or even Charlotte, that brutish but ridiculously attractive fighter?_

“Gods right there. Stay right there. Flick your-- your tongue against it.”

_Corrin on all four before her, pushing her ass up and begging Selena to take her_

_“F-uck,_ Corrin, suck on my clit. Suck on it, mmmmm _yes,”_

Corrin pulled Selena’s clit into her mouth and sucked hard. She pressed teeth and tongue against it. In her mind, her fantasies ran wild.

_Corrin getting sandwiched between herself and Lucina, passed back and forth between the two of them as they kissed her, touched her, fucked her,_

“Fuck, gods, Corrin keep doing that. Don’t stop.”

Corrin whimpered, half from pleasure and half from the ache of her knees, her jaw. Even so, she kept at it, obediently bullying Selena’s burning clit.

“Fu-fuck me, _ahh-hh_ , fuck me Corrin,”

_She and Lucina fucking Corrin at the same time. Overstimulating her and turning her into a screaming mess,_

“Gods I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come Cor-RRRIIIIINNNN, FUUUUUCK---!”

She fisted her fingers into Corrin’s hair and unabashedly pushed against her, fucking her face as a thundurus orgasm washed over her and momentarily reduced her senses to nothing but white-hot pleasure.

She kept whimpering as the aftershocks came and went. Her legs trembled and her breathing was harsh and labored. When she opened her eyes, Corrin was still between her legs, looking up at her with those wide eyes and a face littered with clear fluid.

“Fuck. Fuck, I…. _ugh._ Come here, Corrin.”  
  
Corrin stood, shaking a bit as her knees threatened to give out. Selena wrapped her arms around her and laid back, pulling them both to lay down on the mattress. Corrin squeaked into her mouth as Selena kissed her, long and deep and wet. They were a mess when their lips pulled apart.

“You… Really are a _great_ learner, Lady Corrin,” Selena breathed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Corrin grinned. “Calling me ‘Lady’ again?”

“Yeah, well… Shut up. There’s a place and a time.”

Corrin giggled at that. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Selena’s cheek.

“Go and lay down, then. I gotta return the favor.”

“Oh, Selena, you don’t have to--”

“I don’t _have_ to do anything, but right now I really, really want to fuck you, so you just lay down and be good while I do that, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	10. Kagero/Orochi, rated E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagerochis with a strap-on 
> 
> heh

“Orochi,” Corrin says between sips at her cup. She and the lively diviner are sharing their usual afternoon tea at a table outside the mess hall.

“Mm?”

“Is it alright if I ask you something a bit, er... Personal?”

Orochi looks up at her and grins sheepishly. “Ho ho, looking for a bit of juicy gossip, Lady Corrin?”

Corrin turns red. “N-no, nothing of the sort! I’m… I’m just curious.”

“Hmm.” She drains the rest of her cup’s contents. “Alright then. Orochi will see if she can indulge you. What do you wish to know?”

Corrin avoids meeting her gaze. “Well, I was wondering if, um. If it’s true that you and Kagero, er,”

“Use your words now, Lady Corrin,” Orochi teases.

“I-if it’s true that you two are… you know…”

“Fucking?”

 _“Orochi!!”_ Corrin half-shouts, the blush extending to the tips of her pointed ears. “Don’t be so crude!!”

Orochi laughs musically. “Well if I didn’t say it for you, we’d be here all afternoon! That’s what you wanted to ask, isn’t it?”

“I...I guess.” She fumbles with her cup, utterly embarrassed.

“Hee, hee. How silly of you, Lady Corrin. We’re all grown ups here, and it’s not like it’s a secret.”

“It’s just. You two are so… casual, around each other.”

“In public, yes. But as with everything in life, nothing is the same behind closed doors~” she says. “I’m sure you also get up to some naughty things when you’re all al--”

“Th-that’s enough, Orochi!!” Corrin says, exasperated, abruptly standing from her chair. “You’ve, you’ve made your point.”

Orochi laughs again. “Oh, Lady Corrin. You are so hopelessly easy to tease!”

Corrin pouts. “You’re awful, Orochi.”  
  
“And I adore you too, Lady Corrin~” Orochi sings. She boops at Corrin’s nose with her forefinger before sashaying to the kitchen with her teacup.

 

* * *

 

That night, as usual, Kagero stalks through the shadows, making her way to Orochi’s tent. She is quiet and inconspicuous, just as she always is. She peels the flap door open and steps inside without even the smallest of sounds.

“Took you long enough,” Orochi immediately says. She is lounging on her bed, fidgeting with her nails.

“Forgive me,” Kagero says, closing the flap. “I was reporting Kaze and I’s latest findings to Lady Corrin.”

“Were you, now?” Orochi wonders, amused now. “Did she seem any different to you, by any chance?”

Kagero thinks for a moment, discarding the heavy bits of her garb. “Not overly much. She did seem slightly more on edge than usual.” She walks to the side of Orochi’s bed, watching her. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, you know. She asked me a rather interesting question today at tea…” She twirls at a strand of her lilac hair, loose from its daytime getup.

“Oh? And what was that?” Kagero asks, only somewhat interested, as she brings one leg over Orochi and sits with a knee by each of her sides.

Orochi grins, wolflike, putting her hands on Kagero’s bare thighs, smoothing them up and down. Kagero closes her eyes and inhales deeply.

“She asked if you and I were, hmm, lovers.”

Kagero peels one her hands from her thigh, brings it up to level with her face. “And what did you answer her?” She kisses languidly at Orochi’s fingers, wetting her lips and letting them linger.

“I told her yes, of course. There can be no secrets but between a soldier and her commander, after all~” Orochi says, even being utterly distracted by the sight of Kagero above her, the feeling of her lips against her fingers.

“I suppose not,” Kagero says. She promptly closes her lips around Orochi’s forefinger, pulling it into her mouth and running her tongue along its length.

Orochi bites her lip. Her free hand continues to smooth over Kagero’s thigh, grasping and pulling at the supple flesh.

“Mm. I really like when you do that.”

“I know,” Kagero says. She bobs her head slowly, sucking on Orochi’s finger, swallowing around it. She’s becomes pleased with herself when it becomes glistening and wet.

Orochi bites her lip. She lets her nails draw deep red lines onto Kagero’s pale skin. Kagero hums around her finger before pulling it from her mouth. She reaches for the bottom of her dress garb, pulling it up and off of her body. Her chest wrappings soon follow, exposing her breasts to the chill night air, and to Orochi’s greedy eyes.

“Mm,” Orochi hums. “So beautiful.” She reaches up and cups Kagero’s breasts in each of her hands. It never ceases to amaze her how perfectly sized they are, like they were made to fit her hands. She squeezes, kneads at them. Kagero braces herself onto Orochi, holding her at the sides, and begins to slowly grind her hips against her.

“In a rush today, Kagero?” Orochi teases.

“I missed you,” Kagero says, breathy, pushing her chest into Orochi’s hand as she rocks her hips back and forth. Even though the fabric of her underwear, the pressure is divine.

“And I missed you. My beautiful kunoichi.” Her fingers roll over Kagero’s pert nipples, squeeze them.

“Please, Orochi,” Kagero begs, her voice husky.

Orochi giggles. “You really are so impatient.” She sits up, encircles Kagero’s hips with her arms, and pulls one of her nipples into her mouth. Kagero raises her head, moans deep and low. Orochi sucks hard, inhibited, pulling as much skin into her mouth as she can, pushing the hard nub against her teeth.

Kagero’s nails dig into her sides, and she keeps grinding, her slick leaking through her underwear to smear onto Orochi’s hips, her thighs.

 _“Gods yes,_ Orochi,”

“Mmmm,” Orochi moans into her, abusing her nipple as Kagero makes a mess of her midsection. She likes when she’s like this. Needy, desperate.

“Orochi, please. I need you to touch me.”

Orochi releases her breast with a lewd pop, looks up at her with a characteristic, predatory grin. “I already am, Kagero. You’ll need to be more specific.”

“Give me your fingers, Orochi, please. I’m so wet.”

“Mmm.” Orochi pulls her nipple into her mouth again for a moment, just for good measure. “All right.”

Her hand goes between Kagero’s legs, pulls aside the sorry, wet piece of cotton that’s become her underwear. She mewls, because she can never contain her delight when she finds Kagero like this, so hot and wet for her. She buries a finger inside Kagero, gasping when her walls squeeze at it.

“Oh, Kagero,”

“Go on,” Kagero urges. “Go on, Orochi, please.”

Orochi kisses at her chest as she starts to fuck her. Her finger glides easily back and forth inside Kagero, its tip hitting her where it matters. Kagero groans, chest heaving.

“Mm, you like that, don’t you, Kagero?”

“You know I-- you know I do, Orochi,”

“Hmm. Good girl, Kagero.”

She slips a second finger inside. Kagero moans at the feeling, at the stretch. They fit her perfectly.

Orochi leans forward, whispers in her ear, “Your cunt is so tight and warm, Kagero…”

Goosebumps cover Kagero’s skin. She shivers. “Fuck me, Orochi. Please.”

Orochi does, thrusting her fingers inside and angling them just right, even if it makes her wrist and her arm muscles strain. She pays no mind to it - she can’t, not when Kagero’s cunt is gripping her fingers, when she looks so beautiful on top of her, breasts moving up and down for her scrutiny.

“That’s it, Kagero, good girl. Ride my fingers.”

Kagero meets her rhythm, bouncing onto Orochi’s hand, moaning and breathing heavily.

“Mm, you’re clenching. Gonna come for me, Kagero?”

“Close. I’m-I’m close, Orochi, don’t stop,”

Orochi fucks her, hard and fast, her fingers’ movement steady and uniform,

“Like that, just like that, O-Orochi, I’m, I’m……….!!”

_“Come all over my fingers, Kagero,”_

Kagero is loud and messy and erratic, gasping as Orochi fucks her into orgasmic bliss, dripping come onto her fingers, onto her own thighs. When she’s spent, she lets herself fall, burying her face in the crook of Orochi’s neck.

Orochi pulls out her fingers, taking a moment to admire how much of a mess Kagero made. She brings them to her mouth and sucks them clean, one by one, as she always does.

After a moment Kagero kisses her, long and deep, tasting herself in Orochi’s mouth. It’s a wet, loud kiss.

“Your turn,” Kagero breathes, sitting up, and Orochi can’t even bring herself to tease her because now she’s the one in desperate need of release.

All too knowing, Kagero gets up from the bed and goes to their special little drawer, retrieving a harness and toy. Orochi lays back and bites her finger, shivering with anticipation.

“Bend over for me,” Kagero orders, that huskiness having returned to her voice. Orochi feels it right between her legs.

“As you wish, Miss Kunoichi.”

Obediently, she gets up on all fours, resting her head on her arms and exposing her ass to Kagero.

“And please… No teasing. You’ve already done a number on me riding my fingers like that.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Kagero promises. She puts two fingers in her own mouth for a moment, then reaches down with them to pet at Orochi’s soaked folds.

“Ugh, Kagero, put it in, I’m already so-- _ohhhh fuck,”_

The toy slides in instantly, burying itself inside Orochi’s cunt, plugging her up.

“How’s that feel?”

“Perfect, Kagero… So- full.”

“Mm.”

Kagero wastes no time. She grasps Orochi’s cheeks and drives the toy inside her, thrusting slow and deep.

“Ohh, oh yes,”

With how easy she slides in and out, Kagero can tell Orochi won’t last long. She holds her tight and transitions to fucking her hard, fast, mercilessly.

“Ah-- AH-- yes, _fuck,_ Kagero,”

Kagero spanks her, groaning at the obscenely loud noise it produces,

“Kagero- I’m, I can’t, please please please-- AH! _Fuuuuuuuck meeeeeee~~!”_

-

-

-

-

 

Orochi doesn't know how much time elapses between that moment, and the moment when she's laying in bed, naked, with Kagero holding her close and petting her hair. Kagero kisses her forehead.

"Are you alright, Orochi?"

"Mm, fine." She sighs deeply, snuggling onto Kagero's bare chest, her neck. "I wonder why Lady Corrin asked about us. Perhaps she's jealous~" 

Kagero chuckles. "I doubt it, Orochi." 

"I wonder if she'd like to join us." 

"Hmmm." 

Orochi grins to herself, and falls asleep against Kagero with less-than-innocent thoughts in her mind. 


	11. Azura/Lucina, rated E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place within DetectiveRoboRyan's "A Wretch, a Trophy, a Courtier, a Queen" ( ˘ ³˘) ❤
> 
> have some lucizura with Edging

Azura was fond of reading, but she had never been the most keen of history students. Living in Hoshido had given her plenty of time alone with the endless scrolls of the library at Castle Shirasagi - scrolls that documented the kingdom’s history, its laws and customs, the lore of the people’s religious beliefs. She’d just not found much of a reason to open them. 

And now that she found herself having little choice but to learn about this new country where she now resided, she discovered that she worked best when there was a little motivation.

Perhaps it was not so bad. The window seat by Lucina’s bedchamber was a good spot for bathing in the afternoon sun. She sat comfortably against the cushions, thick book in hand…

And her legs spread, with Lucina kneeling between them.

“It says… It says here that,  _ mmm, _ that Ylisse has had a long-running feud with the neighboring land of, of-”

“Plegia,” Lucina finishes for her, voice husk and low. Azura refuses to look down at her, because she knows that if she does, she will not be able to return to the words.

“Yes...Plegia,” she breathes, leg muscles tensing despite her attempts to relax. She admires the power of her own will in that moment, because somehow she was still quoting the pages of a book when Lucina was running her warm tongue through her folds, maddeningly slow.

“Plegia is a,  _ mmmmf _ , a land made up mostly of desert… And, resources can-  _ urgh,  _ become scarce…”

“That’s right,” Lucina says, seizing the moment to bring her index and middle fingers into her mouth, swirl her tongue around them a bit, and then move them back down to touch Azura.

“And because of that-- ohhhhhh, gods,  _ Lucina, _ ”

“Keep going,” Lucina says. “Keep going, Azura.”

“I- I  _ can’t,  _ not when you’re—”

“You can,” she says. “You can, love. You’re doing so well. Keep going.”

Azura groans, pushing her head back against the pillows for a moment, before mustering her strength to keep reading. Lucina’s fingers, deft and slick, are now drawing languid lines up and down her slit.

“Because of this….this necessity, neighboring nations often—  _ fuck,” _

Lucina presses onto her clit, keeping her fingers over it and moving them just so,

“Often cut off their supply of aid as... as...  _ oh,  _ Lucina I—”

“Go on,” Lucina presses, switching to drawing tiny circles on Azura’s clit, grinning to herself when the muscles of Azura’s legs tremble and shake in little spams.

“As a form of sanction,” Azura blurts, fingernails starting to draw dents into the pages.

“That’s right,” Lucina says. “Very good, Azura.” She slowly increases the pressure and speed of her movements, building Azura up to where she wants her.

“Now would you  _ please  _ let me put this damn thing down, Lucina,”

“Mm. Perhaps…” she muses, fingers steadfast in their task. “Can you tell me the classes that make up the bulk of Plegia’s armed forces?”

Azura looks down at her in disbelief, her spread legs tensing and her hips erratically thrusting into Lucina’s hand, chasing the relief that she so desperately needs and that Lucina is denying her.

“That’s, that was several chapters ago, I don’t-  _ fuck,  _ I don’t remember,”

“Then you’d best find it,” Lucina says, perfectly serene. “I will keep you exactly where you are until you tell me.”

Azura bites her lip, throwing her head back in desperation. “I h-hate you, Lucina…”

Lucina smiles up at her. “You don’t mean that, love.” She draws smaller, faster circles, pushing Azura further but not quite giving her what she really needs.

“I  _ do, _ ” Azura insists, her voice beginning to fail her as she frantically turns the pages, trying to find the gods-damned answer to Lucina’s question so she’ll quit playing around and just—

“Mages,” she finally spits out, frantic. “Dark mages. And wyvern knights. They’re the- the magical and physical core of the Plegian army, or something,  _ gods fuck—” _

“That’s right,” Lucina says, enthusiastic now. “That’s exactly right. You did so, so good, Azura.”

Azura throws the book aside, grabbing a pillow instead so that she can press her nails into it since Lucina’s back is out of reach. “Lucina, please just  _ finish me off, _ I’m so--”

“I know, Azura,” Lucina says. “I know. And you were so good for me… I can give you a little something in return.”

Azura moans, long and drawn-out, when Lucina dips her head back town and wraps her lips around her aching clit. She’s so  _ sensitive _ at this point, she just needs Lucina to, to--

Lucina makes little muffled noises against Azura. Her two fingers run down her folds towards her entrance, and slip  _ easily _ inside, because Azura is so wet and ready and she  _ needs _ it,

_ “Lucina,” _ Azura breathes, reaching for Lucina’s hair with one her hands and grabbing a fistful of it.

“Oh, Lucina,  _ Lucina, _ ”

Lucina closes her eyes, dutiful in pleasing Azura as she is in every other task in her life. Her tongue pushes against and circles Azura’s nub as her fingers thrust inside, again and again, hitting her in that spot she knows Azura likes.

“Lucina, I’m, I love—  _ ah— _  I love you, I love you, Lucina, don’t stop,”

And she doesn’t, she wouldn’t stop for the world, because there’s nothing like the feeling of Azura like this - underneath her, tense, desperate, singing out ner name and shaking and  _ clenching _ around her fingers,

“Oh, oh, Lucina, I love you, I love you, AH—  _ Lucina…………. !!” _

And Lucina is reminded that she will never, ever tire of watching and feeling Azura come apart for her - how loud she is, how beautiful her voice sounds when she’s climaxing, how she carelessly presses Lucina’s mouth against herself, how her hips move in chaotic thrusts - and most of all, how in that moment, she knows that she’s made Azura feel  _ good. _

Azura comes down slowly, regulating her breath and letting out the sweetest little whimpers, her body still shaking occasionally from the aftershocks. Lucina carefully withdraws her fingers, and crawls up to the window seat to plant a deep kiss onto Azura’s quivering lips. Azura returns it, even if most of her body is limp underneath Lucina.

“Better, love?” she asks, smug.

Azura rolls her eyes, pulls Lucina to her and holds her against her chest. “You...You are insufferable,” she says, voice shaky.

And Lucina chuckles, because it’s like she doesn’t even remember how many times she moaned impassioned  _ I love yous _ in the midst of her high.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look officer- yes, I know this is a fanfic cliché, but is it Against The Law tho.


	12. Eirika/Tana, rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing some magvel ladies to the collection :o

Over tea, Eirika and Tana discuss many things.

Their banter is lighthearted, for once. Magvel is at peace, and the Restoration has, by most accounts, been completed. A spring afternoon like this, chatting over tea under the shade of a cherry tree, may have seemed like a distant dream a mere two years ago.

Yet, here they are, and Tana finds herself dumbfounded at some of the things Eirika tells her.

“Eirika… You aren’t seriously telling me you’ve never been taught to swim!”

Eirika puts down her cup and looks away, embarrassed. A delicate flush colors her cheeks. “I was taught many skills as a girl. Swordplay, strategy and planning, deciphering ancient texts… But no, swimming was not one of those skills.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. That brother of yours is far too pragmatic!” Tana exclaims. “To think he would leave out such an important thing in a princess’ life. Shame on him.”

Eirika looks at her with a little smile. “I didn’t learn everything from my brother, you know.”

“Then I put the blame on every person who neglected to teach you. Honestly, Eirika. What if you sailed the seas aboard a ship, and the ship sunk, hm? What then? You’d be defenseless! What a tragedy. Eirika, the great Restoration Queen, brought down by something as meager as water.”

“Oh, Tana, must you be so pessimistic?” Eirika scolds. “Our ships are built with expert precision. It is near impossible that one of them would sink.”

“But it isn’t impossible. And besides, not everything is just about survival, you know. Some leisurely swimming is one of the little pleasures that make life worth living!”

As Tana speaks, Eirika cannot help but notice the sparkle in her crystalline eyes. She’s so passionate, so full of life, even after everything she has seen and experienced.

“You have to let me teach you,” Tana says. “It is not negotiable.”

With that, Eirika grows slightly exasperated. “Oh, Tana, you really shouldn’t trouble yourself with—”

“Trouble? Oh, come on, Eirika. We’ve been friends our whole lives! You know we’re far past that.”

“But—”

“No buts! If the weather is favorable, I’m going to fetch you from the castle tomorrow and we’re going to have our first lesson. So be sure to get plenty of sleep and have a nice hearty meal in the morning, alright?”

  
She drains the remaining contents of her teacup. “I’ll see you then, Eirika!”

And before Eirika can stop her, she’s already stood up and made her way to her pegasus.

 

* * *

 

Eirika had wondered, that night, if she should take Tana at her word. Her friend, the princess of Frelia, was such a carefree spirit. It seemed fitting that she’d be so fond of swimming.

Eirika smiled at that thought. She’d always envied that part of Tana. How brightly her soul seemed to shine, even during times when there seemed to be no light. She refused to be held down by the social shackles placed upon her by royalty. She’d soar on her pegasus, on her way to finding her freedom.

She did have a long night’s sleep. She ate a good breakfast, complete with cereals and fruits and milk. And when she stood in her bedchamber around the time she supposed Tana would come and get her… She was not sure what to wear. Renais never had warm weather for too long. She didn’t own many garments appropriate for leisuring about in the sun. Perhaps…

Perhaps one of her old summer dresses would have to do.

Sure enough, Tana showed up in the gardens near the balcony of her room not soon after. The saddle of her pegasus was packed with full side-pockets.

“Come on down, Restoration Queen!” she yelled from the ground. “We don’t have all day!”

Eirika smiled wide. “Coming!”

She took her small bag of belongings and raced down the stairs of the castle, towards the passage leading to the gardens that few knew about. She was a grown woman and a Queen, now, but still it felt so exciting. It was like she was a girl all over again. Tana often made her feel like that.

Frelia’s princess greeted her outside, and it was only then that Eirika took notice of what she was wearing.

Oh.

Tana was clad in naught but a one-piece garment covering her midsection, and sandals. In one hand she held a large, striped towel, and with the other she petted at her pegasus’ muzzle.

“Took you long enough! Did you bring a— Oh.” Tana did a double-take on her.

Eirika looked down at herself, suddenly embarrassed. “Wh-what is it?”

“You aren’t wearing clothes for going swimming!” Tana exclaimed.

Eirika blushed scarlet. “Clothes… for going swimming?”

Tana’s eyes went wide. She seemed incredulous.

“Eirika, you can’t be serious. You mean your seamstresses have never fashioned anything like this for you?!”

She withdrew the towel from her shoulders, standing tall and proud before Eirika, certainly in hopes of showing off the lovely garment she wore. Red at the top, white at the bottom, and lined with yellow frills. It was… Very pretty. And in it, Tana’s body certainly looked… pretty. Eirika swallowed hard.

“I...No. I must admit that I’ve never—”

Tana laughed. “Eirika, you are hopeless! It’s alright though. We’ll work around that.”

She walked to the side of her pegasus, placed her foot in the stirrup and mounted in one swift motion. Eirika stared at her as she reached out a hand.

“Are you coming, or what!”

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

She took the hand offered to her, let Tana pull her onto the pegasus. She made a small clicking noise, and they were off into the blue morning skies.

Eirika was not experienced with riding pegasi, or with heights, and so she wrapped her arms around Tana’s middle, and held tightly. While she was nervous and blushing, Tana didn’t even seem to notice. She was, as always, far too drawn into the flow of flying for pleasure.

 

* * *

 

Tana flies them to the northern coast of Frelia. She says it’s the best beach this time of the year. Eirika believes her, because what choice does she have?

When the pegasus lands and Tana gracefully helps her down - like a scene in one of those sapphic novels Eirika read as a teenager - Eirika brushes her hair out of face and takes in her surroundings. They are alone in this place. The only sound to be heard is the gentle crashing of the waves against the sand. She is paralyzed, taking in the beauty of the scene, but Tana is making herself busy, taking items out of her pegasus’ saddle pockets.

Eirika looks at her when she hears items clattering.

“Tana… What are you doing?”

“I am trying—” Tana stammers, “To find the bottle of— ah, here it is!” She produces a small blue vial from the pocket.

“What is that?” Eirika says.

Tana laughs at her. “Magic-infused cream, of course! This will protect your pretty pale skin from the rays of the sun. Now turn around. I’ve got to spread this over your back, shoulders and face.”

“T-Tana, you cannot be se—”

“I’m completely serious! You don’t want to get burned, do you? Now turn around!” Tana demands.

Before Tana can see the flush on her face, Eirika does. She holds her hair to one side to give Tana space for what she needs to do. She hears Tana laugh just a tiny bit, and the sound of something coming out of the vial.

Soon, Tana’s hands are on the back of her shoulders, spreading a cool substance across the skin there that makes her shiver.

“It’s a bit cold, isn’t it?” Tana laughs. “Hang in there, though. You have to put this on to protect your skin.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Eirika admits. She closes her eyes, breathing in deeply as Tana’s fingers massage her, spreading the stuff across her upper body.

“Like I said yesterday, I’m not surprised,” Tana says, quietly, and dangerously close to Eirika’s ear. “You have to do this every time you go swimming. Otherwise the sun will burn up your skin.”

Eirika can hardly register what she’s saying. Her brain is flooded with other sensations - the heat of the morning sun kissing her. The whistle of the breeze. The swishing of the waves. The feeling of Tana’s smooth hands rubbing that cream over her shoulders, the back of her neck, her upper back. All of it… It’s delightful.

A thought occurs to her then.

She turns around and looks Tana in those crystalline eyes. “Tana, you have to protect your skin too, don’t you?”

“Of course, Eirika, but—”

“No buts,” Eirika says, mimicking the tone her friend had taken with her the previous day. “Let me at least do this for you.”

Tana sighs, knowing that Eirika has given her no choice. The princess spreads the substance onto her palms, and then smoothes it onto Tana’s skin.

As she does, they make eye contact.

Eirika holds their gazes there. She looks into Tana’s eyes like she’s searching for answers there.

“What is it?” Tana says, smiling a bit.

Eirika shakes her head. “It’s nothing. I’d just like to make sure you don’t get burned.”

“Best be thorough, then,” Tana teases.

Eirika laughs back, but. Her hands run slow paths along Tana’s smooth, lightly tanned skin. So soft. So pretty. She could almost cover it in kisses.

Wait. What in the world is she thinking?

“I’m done,” Eirika declares, pulling her hands away and rubbing her palms together to wear away the remainder of Tana’s magic-infused-anti-sun-lotion.

Tana turns to her, and she is met with a familiar bright smile. “Thank you, Eirika.” Eirika’s heart races, but Tana straightens her body.

“Shall we be off, then!”

“Oh, Tana, I don’t think I’m quite ready for—”

“Don’t be silly, Eirika,” Tana says, taking her by the hand. “The more you hesitate, the slower you’ll learn!”

She runs toward the waves, leading Eirika by the hand and giggling. In that moment she’s so… Tana. Her indigo waves blowing wildly in the strong winds. Her body racing to the water. All of it is so fitting.

Yet, the coldness of the waves hitting her legs snap Eirika out of her daydreams. “Goodness!” she exclaims.

“Don’t worry,” Tana says, still leading her further in by the hand. “I’ve got you, Eirika.”

She pulls her in until she salty ocean water covers her up to the waist. The skirts of her white summer dress pool about her, and she feels utterly embarrassed.

Sensing her hesitation, Tana stops. “Eirika. Are you alright?”

Eirika goes red. “My.. My dress.”

Tana looks at the white cloth floating on the surface of the water, and gives her warmest smile. “Eirika… Are you embarrassed because of what you’re wearing?”

“I… I suppose I am.” Eirika declares, covering her chest with her arms. “I’m not, this is not—”

Tana ponders for a moment. “It’s alright, Eirika. I can understand why you’d be shy.”

“Tana, I truly am sorry— oh! Tana! What are you doing?!” Tana asks in exasperation, as Tana begins to pull down the straps of her one-piece garment.

“Trying to make you more comfortable,” Tana says, calm as the tiny waves surrounding them. “If we’re exactly the same, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, right?”

It’s all Eirika can do before the piece of cloth pools around her waist, and she takes it in her hand and tosses it to the beach with a laugh. There’s only a moment for her brain to register the fact that Tana is now naked, before Tana is reaching for the ends of Eirika’s dress.

“May I?” she asks.

Eirika nods, because what other choice could she possibly have. Tana smiles knowingly, pulling Eirika’s summer dress over and off of her, and with the passing of that fleeting moment they are both nude in the water. Eirika, yet again, covers her chest with her arms as Tana tosses her dress, too, to the sand. When Tana looks to her again, she seems perfectly at ease.

“There. Now we don’t have to feel embarrassed anymore.”

“T-Tana!” Eirika scolds her, incredulous. “We haven’t been in the nude before each other since we were young girls!”

Tana tilts her head to a puzzling angle. “Is that so wrong? Are there laws prohibiting two princesses from being naked together?”

“No… I suppose not. But we—”

“Eirika,” Tana says, soothing. “Relax already! I can’t teach you anything if you’re this tense. They’re just bodies. And mine is just like yours. So try to ignore it, okay?”

Eirika swallows hard. It seems that Tana, as usual, is giving her no choice. She nods slowly.

“Wonderful!” Tana says. “Alright, Eirika. This is your first lesson! The first thing you’ll need to learn is how to stay afloat. Even if you can’t move across the water, you have to know how to stay above it if you’ll have any hope at doing anything else. Now, to do that…”

Tana is explaining, but her words are lost on Eirika. How can she possibly focus on swimming lessons when Tana’s bare body… her bare bosom is so close to her? So utterly there for her scrutiny? So… How long had it been since…

“...And as long as you keep that up, you should be able to keep your head above the water. Think you can do it?” Tana is saying.

Eirika blinks. “I’m… not sure. I believe… I would benefit from a more practical demonstration.” The words leave her mouth sooner than she can stop them.

Tana smiles at her. She walks around so that her body is behind Eirika’s, and her arms encircle Eirika’s waist.

“Try to keep this,” she pushes Eirika’s upper body forward, “part of you afloat. The rest you only need to use for propulsion.”

“Mm. I think I’m starting to get it…” Eirika is saying.

She could not care less about the lessons. She did not want to learn how to swim, or to stay afloat in still water. She wanted… Wanted Tana to….

Her arms wrap tightly around her middle, grasping both Tana and herself. She turns her face, searching for Tana’s gaze. The quiet swish of the water around them makes the moment all the more intimate. “Tana, I… There is still something you are not teaching me.”

Tana sighs, breathing onto Eirika’s neck, smiling when she feels her shiver, when she sees tiny, fine hairs standing up on that skin.

“And what’s that?”

“How… How am I to survive in a situation of emergency?” Eirika says, tightening her grip on Tana’s arms. “What if I cannot breathe?”

Tana breathes deeply, holding Eirika tightly, letting her bosom press against the bare skin of Eirika’s back. “That’s another lesson entirely, dear Eirika. I’ll have to leave it for another time.”

Eirika bites her lip. She spins, suddenly facing Tana and looking her dead in the eye. “You shouldn’t,” she says, only paying half a mind to how her eyes linger on Tana’s soft lips. “You should teach me now.”

“Now?” Tana says, teasing. “But just a moment ago you seemed so embarrassed, Eirika. So embarrassed about me seeing…” Her eyes trail down to Eirika’s breasts, “These.”

Eirika bites her lip again. She shakes her head. Gods, Tana had always had a way of moving her, and now was no different.

“I… I was,” Eirika admits. “But I don’t… think that I should be, Tana,” she says, her hands reaching up and stopping on Tana’s shoulders. “I think that perhaps I may have been holding back.”

Tana inhales sharply. “You think so?” she says, as her forefinger begins to run soft, almost ghost-like trails along Eirika’s naked, wet skin, savoring every little curve and imperfection.

“I think so,” Eirika says. Tana can almost hear her heart racing. “I’ve…” she shakes her head. “I’ve held back for a long time around you, Tana,”

Tana swallows hard. Her arms hold Eirika, and she stills both of them. There’s silence for a minute, other than the sounds of the sea around them.

“You mean that...Eirika?”

“Tana… How could I not? You have always been casting light in my times of dark. You have been there for me when I thought I had no one else. When Ephraim was missing in the war, you gave me much needed support. You- mmmmph—”

Tana stops her before she can finish. In what seems like a mere split second, she is kissing Eirika, wrapping her arms around her and pushing their bodies together.

Eirika mindlessly indulges her for a moment, kissing her back, reveling in how well her body fits against Tana’s. Gods. How long had she wanted this? How many nights had she dreamed of Tana’s lips against her own, of Tana holding her close? Of, of…

“Eirika,” Tana breathes. “How silly of you. I have—” she hesitates for just a second, “I have always been yours.”

Eirika’s cheeks turn scarlet. “Tana…”

“Hush,” Tana says. She puts a finger on Eirika’s lips. “We can put the swimming lessons aside for now. There’s something else I’d like to do more.”

She leans in, taking Eirika’s lips in hers again. This time she’s gentler. Her arms carefully encircle Eirika’s waist, holding her underneath the water. Eirika’s eyes close as she surrenders her mouth to Tana. Their kiss is slow, but through. Explorative. Every lock of lips is full of meaning.

Eirika inhales deeply through her nose on the first tentative touch of their tongues. She’s a bit shy at first, but then allows Tana’s tongue to swipe and twirl around hers. Meanwhile, their naked bodies are touching through the water. Everything about is surreal, almost dreamlike. She doesn’t ever want it to end.

Tana pulls away for a moment. She reaches down to kiss Eirika’s neck, her collarbone, her shoulder.

“Oh, Eirika…” she sighs, planting kiss after kiss on Eirika’s wet skin. “You really are so beautiful. I longed to have you like this for so long.”

Eirika’s fingers run into Tana’s hair, pulling it to one side. “Why… Didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Tana looks up at her, grinning. “For the same reasons _you_ didn’t tell _me_ , I’m sure.”

“Tana, you’re so…”

“Hmmm?”

Eirika’s words escape her. Instead, she chooses to pull Tana close to her again, locking her in another kiss. Their bodies are closer together now. They hold each other, feel the press of their breasts together. The sensation makes a spark run through Eirika’s veins.

Whereas before they were slow and careful, they quickly become voracious. Now there are fingers desperately clutching fistfuls of hair, teeth pressing down on lips and tongue. Nails raking through skin, leaving marks in their wake.

It leaves them both breathless. Eirika touches her swollen bottom lip when they pull away.

“Gods, Tana—”

Tana interrupts her again, taking her hand.

“Come, Eirika.” She begins pulling her back towards the beach. “There’s something else I’d like to teach you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


End file.
